The invention relates to a mine vehicle, which is provided with a scanning device for scanning surroundings of the mine vehicle in order to produce data for determining position and orientation of the mine vehicle.
The invention further relates to a method of initiating mine work task of a mine vehicle at a mine work site.
The field of the invention is defined more specifically in the preambles of the independent claims.
Mine vehicles are used in different mines For performing mine work operations at desired work sites. Positioning of the mine vehicle may require use of extensive and complicated position systems. The known positioning systems and methods may also require skilled operators and are difficult to automate.